


Letters

by BlueyesLS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Hazz, LARRYSEX, M/M, lou - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueyesLS/pseuds/BlueyesLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gusta de redactar y pensar cosas que se podrían catalogar como prohibidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Suspiró profundo, cerrando con ímpetu sus ojos bajo la mano que descansaba apoyada en el puente de su nariz. Decepcionada de su propio hijo, fastidiada por su conducta y las malas juntas que ha empezado a concurrir. Ya sentía que no tendría remedio su rebeldía, inclusive la ayuda que le podría entregar el instituto no sería del todo benefactora al ser el propio director quien declaró al joven como uno sin control. Elevó la mirada hacia él.  
"Me gustaría hablar a solas con su hijo" mencionó mientras reacomodaba un par de papeles observando de reojo al joven sentado sillas más atrás que su madre, éste demostró mayor alarma, ella asintió "Esto se tiene que detener"  
"Está bien..." musitó tolerante ante los dolores de su cabeza y el estrés que le provocaba el joven castigado "Solo quiero que todo vuelva a como antes" cerró unos segundos sus ojos y se levantó atravesando la oficina, cerrando la puerta de dirección académica tras de sí abandonando ya los modales al tener que estar siempre citada al mismo lugar. Se sentía muy abrumada.  
Ella desapareció y el mayor tuvo la oportunidad de echarse hacia atrás recargándose en su acolchado asiento. Expulsó un suspiro suavizado viéndole al tímido chiquillo enseñar su rostro. Pronto aclaró su garganta escrutando cada parte visible de su anatomía, viajando desde sus azulados orbes hasta más allá de sus piernas. Se veía tan indefenso y tierno abrazándose a sí mismo, notándose a kilómetros la inseguridad y hermosura que emanaba. "Louis" musitó recargando su codo en la porta brazos de su asiento, sosteniéndose la barbilla y a la vez mordisqueando suave su índice. El chico levantó la mirada "Ven aquí" dijo con lentitud.  
El joven dejó entreabierta su boca sorprendido y sin palabras. Cohibido, esquivó la verdosa mirada del hombre que tenía a metros de él "¿Perdón?" consiguió decir centrándose en el ventanal.  
"Ven aquí" volvió a repetir indicando sus muslos, palmeándolos, enseñándole el lugar donde tendría que sentarse. "Louis te estoy llamando" tarareó después de sólo oír el silencio en sus labios, tenía la mirada baja "¿O prefieres que vaya por ti?" se recargó en el escritorio lamiéndose el labio ansioso. Él no dijo nada "Como quieras..." se levantó impensadamente de su puesto, con seguridad dio la vuelta por su derecha llegando hasta el chico que lo observaba temeroso, lo cogió del brazo con poderío, él se zafó "Te dije que vengas" demandó más serio tras el arrebato de su agarre.  
"No" respondió y rápido cogió su mochila volteándose hacia la salida.  
"Tú te quedas" espetó antes de siquiera dejarlo dar un paso.  
"Me tengo que ir" se excusó insistente, entre acobardado y nervioso. Y fue en ese entonces cuando midió lo que su mente canalizaba al verle esa mirada al chiquillo, le soltó fastidiado, suspirando y girándose hacia su escritorio.  
"¿Y adónde te tienes que ir?" preguntó cáustico cruzándose de brazos, rió mordaz al recargarse en el filo de la mesa viendo lo enmudecido que él acabó, observándolo con cierta superioridad dijo "¿A ver pornografía en tu cuarto o a masturbarte pensando en mi?" continuó enarcando una ceja notando la transformación del semblante del chico. Seguía callado. "¿Acaso me crees estúpido?" se apuntó con un deje de molestia y se acercó nuevamente al interior de su escritorio "Ya lo sé prácticamente todo, Louis" deslizó con algo de salvajismo el primer cajón del mueble "Esto" cogió una batiéndola "Cartas, cartas y más cartas" las agitó todas restregándoselas en la cara. El castaño estaba atónito frente a él "Todas recitando la misma estupidez, una tras otra"  
"¿De dónde sacó eso?" supo responder con un hilo de voz.  
"Esa persona que se acaba de ir, ella" aclaró "Louis gustas de mi desde cuando asumí el cargo, desde entonces que te has puesto así de rebelde y visitas cada día esta oficina, y por la misma razón no te vengas con eso de que te tienes que ir. Me harás caso y te quedarás porque no tienes idea de lo perjudicado que podría salir yo" él rápidamente negó dándose la vuelta hacia la salida, tenía la dignidad por el suelo con la vergüenza en las nubes "¿Acaso no escuchas?" volvió a detenerle, viéndole más que molesto.  
"Déjeme ir" farfulló tratando de zafarse de su agarre.  
"No" espetó negando "Porque lo que tú de verdad quieres es que te manoseé entero sobre la mesa y trata de negarlo porque transpiras desesperación" sus ojos estaban a tope "Y si estoy mintiendo, si es falso lo que digo, atrévete a salir por esa puerta simulando no haber escrito ninguna de las cosas que tengo allí. Vamos, quiero ver si de verdad es falso lo que digo" demandó escrutándole con fuerza ambos zafiros asustados que pronto se ocultaron detrás de aquel fleco marrón. Tras unos segundos. El director asintió con dominio comprobando lo auténtico, retornando hacia su sillón acomodándose meticuloso entre el cuero oscuro "Ponle seguro" ordenó más tarde presionando en una línea sus labios con molestia. El chiquillo obedeció con lentitud todavía dándole la espalda al mayor "Sería un gusto que me acompañaras" propuso cáustico, sosteniéndose entre la porta brazos sin perder vista alguna del castaño.  
Si bien su meditación no duró más que minuto y medio, sus impulsos y sumisión frente a él no tardaron en esconderse. Louis Tomlinson caminó nervioso hacia el escritorio, con su mirada baja nada más centrándose en la punta de sus pies. Llegó a su lado. El director palmeó al instante nuevamente sus piernas, señalando los muslos, pero Louis no se sentó del todo en ellos. Nada más se acercó agachándose inseguro hasta sentir las rodillas de él bajo su trasero, lo bastante alejado de su pecho, manos, brazos, e inclusive, su pene, que lo percibió erguido desde el puesto que estaba hasta cuando lo tuvo en frente. Suspiró incómodo.  
"Más atrás, Louis" recitó meloso, el castaño se acercó sólo un poco más a él, todavía lejano para el hombre de ojos verdes "Más" pidió casi logrando rozar su parte posterior "Un poquito más" el chiquillo se movió acercándose en su totalidad, y él al fin logró sentir la admirable contextura sobre sus piernas, sonrió de lado mordiéndose a la vez su labio inferior.  
Cauteloso ante sus acciones, acercó sus manos hacia las rodillas del chiquillo que dio un leve respingo. Las cogió con poderío y las separó súbito, desequilibrando de improviso el estar de Louis, provocando que éste se impulsara hacia adelante, por suerte alcanzó a afirmarse del filo de la mesa. Sin embargo, el inesperado acto incitó una mayor cercanía entre el joven y el adulto, originando en éste una posesión del cuerpo de Louis, ciñéndolo a su pecho con sus brazos, apegándose lascivo.  
"Bien...ahora, recordaremos un par de cosas" susurró en su oído posicionando sus manos en los costados de sus muslos, acariciándolos involuntariamente "Abre el segundo cajón" ocultando el temblor de sus dedos, se precipitó a coger la manija secundaria pasando de la primera que ya se hallaba deslizada e integrada con todas las estupideces que algún día redactó. Las cartas seguían esparcidas por el primer cajón que lo dejó en un ensimismamiento, vislumbrando sobres de diversos colores careciendo de un remitente y destinatario. Se felicitó por aquello, sin embargo, estaban despegadas, la mayoría de todas ellas ya habían sido leídas y analizadas por vaya uno saber quién. Moría de vergüenza. Aunque volvió a la realidad cuando el cajón fue cerrado de sopetón y él atinó a abrir rápido el que le indicaron. Al instante vio una de los tantos peculiares escritos que tenía oculto en el lugar más recóndito de su casa, se le aceleró mil veces más el corazón dejando caer su boca "Cógela" ordenó el mayor mandando vibraciones mediante el oído de Louis, éste cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar "Toma la carta, Louis" recalcó más severo ante la quietud del chico mudo "Có-ge-la" masculló impaciente "O te expulso" advirtió déspota atemorizando mucho más al castaño que, por fuerza de voluntad, recogió la carta rápido manteniéndola en su mano sin importar que se arrugase, y más aún, la abrió de inmediato lanzándola sobre la mesa ya no queriendo mayores y tortuosas humillaciones. Se cubrió el rostro encogiéndose queriendo morir, odiándose.  
La letra del joven destellaba desde donde él se ubicaba, mordiéndose el labio, sonriente, presionando sus manos en los regordetes y joviales muslos sobre él. Respiró hondo y se acercó hacia la mesa apegándose a la espalda del pupilo, cogiendo el mensaje de la carta entre sus dos manos se dispuso a leer.  
"'Hoy no esperaba sentirme...' no, mhm... 'La satisfacción de poder verle sonriente se-...' no, tampoco ¿Dónde está?" el mayor leía en voz alta buscando aquella parte, releyendo entre frases y párrafos escudriñando el escrito que quería analizar, pronto sonrió complacido "Aquí está" carraspeó "Bueno... 'A partir de inicios del año siempre imaginé lo que se podría sentir estar sobre él, sobre sus piernas o entre ellas, acariciándome, apegados de todas las maneras posibles, frotándonos frenéticos sin siquiera con algo de ropa puesta. Desde ese día deliraba con probarlo o que él me probase a mí, fantaseando con tener todo su pene erguido entre mis labios o a mis espaldas, follándome a su antojo. Inclusive, idealizaba el sonido de algún gemido de él. Pues un día, de las muchas veces que me senté en frente suyo recibiendo otra de las citaciones, lo oí suspirar sonoramente. Esa tarde ahogué los impulsos de comenzar a tocarme bajo la mesa. Y a la vez que él bajaba la vista hacia los papeles o cuando me escribía otra de las notas, aprovechaba de observarle, soñando con algún día tener sus testículos entre mis dientes...' Auch" finalizó divertido tras leer detalladamente cada palabra del texto que continuaba hasta por una hoja más.  
Sonriendo abiertamente hacia sus costados buscando la reacción del chico que sólo se mantuvo encogido y cubriéndose. Dejó la carta en el sobre y ésta volvió al cajón. Tras un profundo suspiro se reacomodó, abrazándolo por sus costillas, atrayéndole entre movimientos de su cadera y sus dedos en su pecho, se acercó a su lado y tomó con lentitud sus manos que lo resguardaban, descubriendo su rostro que le esquivó luego. Lanzó una risita.  
"Entonces..." susurró dirigiendo su mano por su pecho, pasando la clavícula y llegando a su destino, el cuello. Lo presionó con poderío hacia atrás provocando que éste terminara apoyado en su totalidad en el pecho del mayor, recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y habló "Una palabra a alguien...y te olvidas de quienes algunas vez te observaron como una persona normal...me encargaré personalmente de que me veas como el demonio en persona..." advirtió en un tono frívolo comprimiendo ligero el cuello del chiquillo "Aunque dudo que hables porque..." desvaneció la fuerza del agarre, y ahora su mano izquierda era la que bajaba con lentitud hacia los pantalones del castaño "A fin de cuentas, eres igual de enfermo que yo..." musitó manoseando deseoso el pene del castaño, robándole un minúsculo gemido. "Cae uno, cae el otro" finalizó lamiéndole una parte del cuello complacido.  
El angustioso sentir de sus labios lo estremecía por completo, el movimiento de sus impacientes dedos entre sus testículos ya lo hacía mantenerse en el borde del llanto, y él simplemente se limitaba a expresar sordos jadeos. No quería hacerle saber lo que sentía por vergüenza extrema, hasta que él comenzó a succionar la blanquizca carne de su mandíbula, presionándola entre sus dientes y el tortuoso calor de su boca, muy peligrosamente cerca de sus labios entreabiertos. Jadeó alto, pero tragó duro alejándose un poco.  
Ante eso, el director se mordió el labio inferior, quitó su mano de las partes del chiquillo e hizo que éste se impulsara hacia delante, volviendo a separar sus rodillas cogiéndolo de la cadera. Degustó unos segundos de lo que veía y abrió un poco más sus propios muslos logrando un encaje supremo con sus genitales. "Mhmm..." pronunció seguidas veces ante la sensación que se friccionaba.  
Louis no hizo más que apoyar su boca entre sus manos sobre el escritorio de la mayor entidad del instituto, reprimiendo cualquier sonido que se le pudiera escapar. El hombre tras él movía con lentitud sus poseídas caderas, estimulando mucho más el roce entre su trasero y la durísima erección. Era el paraíso, no podía negarlo, quería hasta él continuar y con mucha más rapidez, pero algo lo hacía mantenerse en constante silencio, inerte. Era un hipócrita cobarde.  
"De frente es mejor" susurró deteniéndose. Tras unos segundos, el castaño tragó duro erguiéndose, se volteó y por fin lo miró, había acabado de humedecerse los labios deslizando una mano por su cabello. Tan provocador que luego, de improviso, sus rodillas chocaron contras las suyas en plena intención de separarlas. El mayor se impulsó hacia delante con las ruedas de su acolchado asiento negro, tomó la mano de Louis y lo invitó a sentarse sobre él. Tardaron unos segundos en que el chiquillo y él, por primera vez, estuvieran a esa distancia y en esta situación. El mayor lo escrutaba en demasía posicionando sus manos en sus piernas apretándolas levemente, no estaba tan excitado como pensaba, aunque si sintió un bulto impactar contra el suyo "Es como si estuviera a punto de tener sexo con un muerto" expresó sin pensarlo, el castaño elevó la cabeza de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido y un poco ofendido, él sonrió "¿Tan dotado estás para no gemir cuando te toco?" indagó viéndole los labios. Louis se cohibió.  
Y el juego continuó, pero más brusco y animado que antes. El que ejercía el movimiento seguía siendo el hombre de la melena rizada, sólo que tenía sus manos presionadas sobre los muslos del chico de los ojos azules, moviendo insistente sus caderas viendo que de vez en cuando éste bajaba la mirada dejando su boca en una línea. Se tomó el tiempo de volver a levantarla a la altura de su rostro para que lo viese mientras disfrutaban, pero volvía a bajarla. Levantó la mano por una última vez, elevando la barbilla del chico con su índice obligándolo a mirarlo. Lo escrutó de manera amenazante por unos instantes, como negándole la acción de observar otra cosa o bajar la cabeza. Y continuaron así, el castaño se sentía derretir tras esos orbes mágicos y lo apasionante de estar sobre su corpulenta contextura, y el grandioso pene que se restregaba contra el suyo, friccionando entre sí. Las fervientes sensaciones se acercaban cada vez más cuando su director ejercía el movimiento de penetración aún teniendo telas que los separaban. El grado de volumen de sus jadeos se incrementaba incitando a que su pupilo también le siguiera, aunque no demostrándolo mucho. Louis cerró sus ojos al sentir dos grandes manos en su trasero, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, el hombre de cabello ondulado ya no le miraba aquellos zafiros, sino que se centraba mucho más en esa fina boca de labios joviales y, aparentemente, vírgenes. Dividía el movimiento de sus palmas, disfrutando con goce, manoseando, y estrujando tales cachetes regordetes y sabrosos. Se mordía los labios por querer comerle a besos, pero esta vez debía ser Louis quien empezase.  
Desde la otra perspectiva, ahora, el castaño hervía entre sus pantalones. De repente pareciendo que el sólo mirarles a los ojos le hizo entrar mucho más en confianza, y solo se centralizaba en esos ojos que le excitaban saber que se enfocaban más en sus labios, se notaban hambrientos y ansiosos, sonrió liberando un jadeo. Harry, su nombre natural, el que susurró muy por debajo de la tierra, se le acercó más a su rostro, posesivo de su cuerpo y de sus sentimientos. Sin querer de verdad, un impulso desprevenido que cortó sin pensarlo dos veces, provocó que subiera un poco más su mano por su pecho, añorando querer tocar su rostro, cabello o labios. Se aferró a su camisa blanca mordiendo su boca, el hombre entre sus piernas había aumentado el grado de fuerza acercándose más hasta chocar su frente contra la suya. Ambos jadeantes, limitándose a solo tener las manos en un solo lado no durando mucho la acción, hasta que no resistieron otro segundo más. El castaño lo cogió de la nuca con fuerza y él lo apretujó contra sí, subiendo y bajando entre roces desesperantes por su espalda y trasero.  
"Bésame" rogó el director frotando su nariz contra la de él, abriendo los labios acorde a los suyos, desesperado "Sólo hazlo, bésame..." volvió a arrimarlo, provocándolo. "Hazlo..."  
Nunca, ni en el quinto infierno, imaginó que escucharía eso, jamás, por lo que según un rápido juicio entre su ello y superyó interior, sería inhumano negarse a tal súplica, era lo que más ha querido y lo que más ha soñado. Tornándose esta situación cero cercana a todas las fantasías sexuales que imaginaba en su dormitorio, sin más rodeos, paseó su mano por la línea de su mandíbula llegando a esa boca de ensueño. Acarició los labios ajenos mientras lamía los suyos, con su pulgar bajó el inferior y se acercó arremetiendo.  
Fue como un exquisito manjar inédito ante sus labios. La comodidad, el calor y la humedad de su boca lo llevaban a otra dimensión, aquello, más una inquieta lengua que se escabulló dentro de sus labios impactando contra la suya. Disfrutando en la cúspide de la mínima lujuria que era un beso, una doble excitación lo abrumó al sentir las grandes manos de Harry detrás de su nuca, extendiendo a la vez mucho más sus labios, queriendo prolongar más el tacto hambriento que no parecía acabar. Respiraciones agitadas se oían y se encerraban entre ambos rostros, proclamando chasquidos deseosos entre lenguas ávidas e intrépidas. Siendo ese el actual escenario en el que se sometían, el castaño por su parte, reinició la velocidad del roce que mantenían, debido a que el director se había fundido demasiado en la ambición de comerse al chiquillo, embelesado ante el besuqueo, había obstaculizado sus movimientos de fricción expresando máximos jadeos en la boca del otro por los besos que le facilitaba.  
Retirando las manos de su nuca, prefirió deslizar las mismas a través de su pecho, cruzando sus costillas para finalizar en sus caderas, sin embargo, éstas, llenas de vida, corrieron con urgencia nuevamente a su trasero, apegándolo. Sonrió de lado viendo como el rizado se acercaba por otro beso. Pero interpuso sus delgados dedos sobre su boca, deteniéndolo. "Ni en mis más sucias codicias imaginé esto..." susurró escrutando cada tramo de lo que embarcaba el rostro del mayor. Aproximó su índice y medio a sus labios y los abrió con lentitud, besándole con mayor deseo que minutos atrás, absorbiendo, segundos después, en una pasión inimaginable la lengua del rizado. Una acción que lo sorprendió más de lo creíble dejándolo a la borda, cautivándose por un chiquillo de quizás tan solo diecisiete años. Gimió audible a los oídos del castaño a posteriori de percibir el meneo del anillo que envolvía su lengua, cogiéndolo con más fuerza en dirección a su pecho, posesivo, ansioso. No pudiendo controlar su actuar precipitado ante un simple-sucio beso, entre llamas lujuriosas de locura, lo agarró del cabello jalándolo hacia atrás, rompiendo su caluroso mamar, jadeante.  
"Desde ahora, Papi" amonestó agitado, dominante y potente "¿Entiendes? Papi" ordenó severo y arremetió con un beso salvaje antes de siquiera ver un acuerdo con el chico que, por supuesto, en su interior obedecía a ciegas. Con las manos bajo sus muslos, se levantó de su asiento cargándolo hasta la mesa no muy lejana y lo sentó. Comiéndole los labios ambicioso, le quitó con apuro la capucha burdeos que traía dejándola a un lado. Manoseando su espalda y pecho al bajar por su atrayente cuello, sin control e intenciones de detenerse le jaló la camiseta quitándosela, y antes de recostarlo por sobre la madera, con su brazo, en un rápido y fuerte movimiento, lo botó todo sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Oyéndose el quebrar de algunos vidrios y sonoros impactos de lapiceros, libros, cuadernillos, papeles y variedades de cosas contra la moqueta. Volvió hacia su pupilo tomándolo de las mejillas, viniéndosele encima para que caiga recostado por sobre el mueble, posicionándose entre sus piernas las que no demoraron en enroscarse por el alrededor de sus caderas, presionando. Entre repetidos jugueteos con sus lenguas, Harry recordó la capucha, se erguió un poco con la intención de buscarla teniendo a Louis colgando de su cuello entre inexistentes ganas de soltarlo en algún momento. Palmeó a su lado en busca de la tela, hipnotizado por la boca del chiquillo, la halló y colocó bajo la cabeza de éste para mayor comodidad. Placiendo con una mano sobre sus costillas y la otra entre sus pantalones.  
Con las pupilas agigantadas y el iris apenas notándose, observó por unos segundos el reciente chupón dejado en la tersa piel que tenía sobre la clavícula. Harry extasiado, podría enmarcarlo con su boca de manera permanente, gozando con libertinaje el hermoso sabor que poseía, debido a esto continuó hacia la parte inferior para deleitarse con todo. Louis volvió a gemir tomando parte del cabello del director rogando para que no suspendiese el sentir de su boca, aunque esta vez era en su erguido pezón. Succionaba gozoso dando leves vueltas por el alrededor de la carne con su lengua, jadeante sobre el mismo. Y si eso le parecía la gloria, ya no tendría palabras para cuando el mayor bajó el cierre de su pantalón aproximando su boca a su erguido pene en un milisegundo, todavía con la ropa interior intacta. Sin embargo, le parecía mejor quitarse todo. Louis estaba por enderezarse y arrancarse el pantalón, pero el mayor reaccionó ante eso y lo detuvo. Con desespero cogió lo cinturilla de sus jeans y calzoncillos jalándolos hacia abajo con ferocidad. En un segundo se preguntó el por qué del uso de algo tan ajustado si esto no debía de ser expuesto hacia todo el público. Pero le restó importancia al instante de apreciar aquellas deliciosas piernas dándose también el tiempo de quitarle los zapatos y lanzar ambas cosas hacia sus espaldas. En una rápida acaricia atrajo el cuerpo del castaño tirando de la parte interior de sus rodillas, acercando su boca a su rígida polla.  
"Oh... mhmm" el menor gimió alto, estremeciendo su cuerpo por el calor inexplicable que le entregaban tales labios, sujetándose de la mesa al no hallar otro soporte más que la propia cabeza de Harry que ya estaba siendo apoderada por su mano izquierda. Mordiéndose los labios, trataba de calmar los sonidos que le se escapaban por si solos y más aún cuando el mayor entre sus piernas, cogió su glande succionándola y dándole leves y suaves mordiscos. Si no se detenía, eyacularía si o si dentro de su boca "Ah, ah... papi" gimoteó extasiado, bajó la vista de improviso y vio que desde arriba a abajo su boca se meneaba por el alrededor de su miembro, con movimientos de su cabeza que lo estaban dejando al borde de la locura. Al oírlo, y mientras que disfrutara de todo lo que pudiera salir de aquellos finos labios, Harry no se detendría hasta que él terminase dentro de su boca, por lo que con una de sus manos cogió sus testículos y la otra la posicionó en el largo de su pene, dejando sus labios en el glande, volviendo a succionar a la vez que ejercía movimiento con ambas manos. Utilizando su lengua como un arma mortífera. A los instantes de los estímulos que ejercía, comenzó a sentir débilmente el sabor amargo de su esperma, un creciente grado de volumen en torno a sus gemidos y una mayor fuerza en el agarre de su ondulado cabello incitando mucha más cercanía entre su garganta y la polla del chiquillo. Aumentó más la potencia y en cosa de minutos Louis se corrió por completo entre armoniosos gemidos.  
Dando una última lamida se erguió para observar al chico. Pasando la palma por sus labios para limpiar restos de semen, observó lo acalorado que estaba, sus mejillas se encontraban algo coloridas y seguía con unos pocos espasmos del reciente orgasmo. Teniendo la boca abierta liberando cansados gemidos, abrió los ojos enseñando sus orbes dilatados. Harry se le acercó lamiéndose los labios, deslizó sus manos por su largo fleco que ahora lo cubría y susurró en un tono profundo "Desnúdame" le robó un casto beso y volvió hacia su butaca, esperando.  
Varias tragadas de saliva le costaron para calmar sus jadeos, cerró los ojos unos momentos y se enderezó. Sus piernas colgaban por la mesa dándole un aspecto de devoción total hacia al mayor. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo y verlo deslizar la mano por su castaño cabello hacia atrás lo hacía mucho más deseable. "¿Puedes venir?" musitó entrelazando sus tobillos, tratando de cubrir sus partes íntimas con sus manos unidas entre medio de sus piernas. Harry asintió con lentitud aproximándose de la misma manera. El chiquillo sonrió de medio lado cabizbajo, suspiró y tomó de su mano acercándole hasta tenerlo entre sus piernas. El director lo escrutaba esperando a que hiciese algo, por lo que de pronto sintió unas manos por sus hombros que lo despojaban del saco de su traje. Éste se deslizó por sus brazos, pero Louis no lo dejó caer por completo, sino que, al quitárselo, lo manipuló entre sus manos hasta probárselo. Abrochó el botón de en medio y se levantó del escritorio empujando con suavidad a Harry hasta que éste llegó a su asiento. Sentándose sobre él nuevamente, notó que la tela negra del saco lo cubría lo suficiente al ser bastante grande, llevando en sí el magnífico olor de su perfume. Complacido, aproximó sus manos a los botones de su camisa blanca desabotonándola con parsimonia. Y como si fuera algún tipo de caja pandora, el mayor lucía unos notorios tatuajes que encendieron hasta la más minúscula hormona de Louis. Los acarició encantado nunca imaginando que todos esos trajes que cada día cargaba ocultasen aquella escultura griega, y más aún, se sometiera al peligro de tener relaciones sexuales con un menor de edad alocadamente introvertido como se describía él.  
Entre tímidos besos en su cuello que fueron convirtiéndose en revelados chupetones tras el movimiento de caderas y acaricias en el esbelto torso de Harry, el castaño volvió a sentir su polla en medio de una erección. No soportando mucho las ansias, se deslizó entre las piernas del rizado acabando arrodillado frente a su miembro. Seguía acariciándole el pecho, pero eran de esos roces ávidos que bajaban cada vez más hacia su duro pene que no ha sido tratado en todo lo que han estado juntos. Sin mucha experiencia por delante y con el deseo de provocar un gemido en el director, simplemente acercó su rostro a donde supuso que sería el punto exacto, frotando con lascivia su mejilla contra la dura polla. Harry al observarlo y sentirlo, gimió dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, de pronto sintiendo una caliente humedad que le obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Supuso que era la boca de Louis, y sí, efectivamente estaba haciendo lo que él minutos atrás estuvo practicando. Sus labios succionaban sobre la tela un tramo de su polla. Si bien se sintió como caminar en el paraíso, él fuera de sus acciones, se desabrochó su propio botón de sus pantalones para bajar un poco la ropa interior y que el castaño, en la mejor de las opciones, chupe aquello que un par de telas que no hacían más que torturarlo.  
"Oh..." pronunció complacido "Delicioso, muy deli-... Ah" gimió nuevamente ante la húmeda pasión que ejercían sus mejillas interiores al hacerlas chocar con intención contra la punta de su pene. No entendía como Louis podría ser tan experto en hacerlo morir de placer, erguió la vista mordiéndose el labio al ver que éste lo observaba con un rostro de inocencia extrema. Bajó la mano acariciándole la barbilla, subió por el alrededor de sus mejillas deteniéndose en su cabello el cual fue prisionero de algunos tirones, mandando órdenes de que debería bajar más la cabeza para sentirlo en el fondo de su garganta, sin embargo, Louis, en lugar de obedecerle, quitó la gran polla erecta de sus labios para frotarla con delicadeza a través de su rostro, ahora si enseñando una faceta de éxtasis que convulsionó todos los sentidos de Harry, gimió y en un arrebato, se levantó desesperado empotrando al castaño contra la mesa exponiendo todo su culo frente a él. "No juegues conmigo" amenazó tras un azote salvaje.  
"¡Ah, papi!" gimió retrocediendo unos centímetros hasta sentir el pene del mayor chocar contra sus cachetes "Yo no he querido jugar..." respondió moviéndose insistente ante el tacto entre el miembro y su entrada "No he querido jugar en ningún momento..." musitó con lentitud.  
"Basta" espetó no pudiendo detenerlo, lo enloquecía "Detente..."  
Louis se volteó hacia él "¿Qué papá...?" Expresó angelical, llevándose un dedo a los labios, lamiéndolo, de arriba abajo frotándose a la vez con la erguida y goteante polla del director.  
Él volvió a gemir cogiéndolo de las muñecas que estampó contra su misma espalda a cuestas de una sola y fuerte mano "Para de hacerte el santo porque no lo eres" pronunció dándole una nueva nalgada que resonó entre las cuatro paredes.  
El castaño soltó una risita con la mejilla derecha pegada al mueble "Admite que estás delirando porque me siga comportando así... ¿O me equivoco pa-pi?... ¡Ah!" el impacto de su palma nuevamente lo hizo dar un respingo lleno de ardor y excitación.  
"Escúchame bien" lo agarró del cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás "Lo haré como un gorila y no pararé hasta que te tiemblen las piernas" masculló en su oído con ese tono áspero tan característico de él, provocando en Louis un menudo gemido.  
"Bueno, vamos a ver si duras..." desafió mordaz entonando una de esas sonrisas irónicas.  
Y para ese entonces Harry, algo más serio de lo que pudo estar, comenzó a masturbarse rozando intencionalmente la entrada del castaño en un tono mortífero-torturador que creyó para él, debido a que éste gemía ansioso casi como si rogara que lo penetrara de una vez. Sin embargo, el desesperado allí era el mismo rizado, mordiéndose los labios reprimiendo el deseoso sentir de sus, supuestas, estrechas paredes. Tras unos minutos, no resistiendo mucho más, levantó un poco su propio saco que cubría la mitad del trasero de Louis, y se acercó hasta su ano alineando su glande, introduciéndose en un mar de lujuria paradisiaca que oprimía su pene de manera celestial. El castaño por su parte, retorció levemente su espalda liberando un sonoro gemido que indujo la gran polla que se le era introducida sin la más mínima calma. Jadeante, presionando sus dedos contra el filo del mueble, percibía cada vez más cercano el pecho de Harry apegarse a su espalda por lo que sus agigantadas manos se colaban por entre sus Caderas y la entrepierna. Sintiendo unos besos y chupetadas húmedas por entre su lóbulo y nuca, el vaivén de las caderas no tardó en llegar. En un principio las penetraciones del rizado eran lentas, pero bruscas. Originando un salvaje meneo del pequeño cuerpo frente a él que se desenvolvía entre agudos gemidos, el pupilo chocaba con fuerza contra la mesa ocasionando que ésta comenzara a moverse junto con las embestidas detrás de él. Harry lo acariciaba desesperado en busca de su boca, por lo que lo cogió de la nuca girando levemente su cabeza arremetiendo en un instante con su lengua, besarlo se le tornaba más fascinante que nunca y más aún que ahora estaba dentro de él.  
Bocas jadeantes, una dentro de la otra, incrementaban mucho más el goce que se generaba por las embestidas. El director había iniciado una nueva fase incontrolada de gemidos debido al golpeteo de las pieles de ambos hombres en la oficina de dirección académica. Se sentían en la cúspide de la gloria de la plena excitación, cumpliendo aquellas fantasías sexuales reprimidas alrededor de meses entre penetraciones feroces a la velocidad de la luz. Disfrutando cada segundo cuando el mayor estimulaba de sobremanera la próstata que alcanzó hallar en Louis, éste emitía variados sonidos casi inentendibles, jadeantes y transpirando deseos finalmente cumplidos. Su rostro estaba nuevamente enrojecido y con su fleco ya pegándose a su frente debido al exceso de calor en la habitación. Por otro lado, Harry brillaba de lujuria desvirgando a su antojo a quien, apenas una semana atrás, consiguió encontrar como autor de toda la cantidad de cartas redactadas. En esos siete días no podía imaginarse que alguien tan normal como era el chiquillo pensase de tal manera, la misma manera en la que él pensaba desde su interior ante las personas que lograban una atracción carnal a su cuerpo. Su ondulado y largo cabello se agitaba por el aire al momento de introducirse en el menor que volvía a sus pensamientos todo un revuelo de confusiones. Se sentía en el cielo dentro de aquel trasero tan relleno y regordete, lo acariciaba disfrutando de poder ser el único quien ahora mismo podría disfrutar hasta cuando él quisiera, oprimiéndole al castaño siquiera ver alguna niña o niño después de esta tarde. Louis sería suyo hasta cuando él lo dijera.  
"Louis...móntame" consiguió pronunciar acercándose a su boca "Ven" le llamó saliéndose de él para girarlo y se sentó con urgencia sobre su silla de escritorio. El castaño todavía aturdido con la idea le siguió tomando lugar sobre sus caderas, introduciéndose nuevamente la polla en su entrada, gimió y le miró confuso "Sólo salta, bonito" expresó arremetiendo entre sus labios. Comiéndole esa boquita tan dulce que jamás imaginó probar en toda su vida "Salta, móntame" recalcó entre el hambriento besuqueo. Mamarle la lengua a su acompañante habría salido de éste mismo, y pues, como esta técnica lo dejó desquiciado, hacérsela a él no sería mala idea, por lo que cuando el rizado la pudo sentir, gozó de ella consintiéndose. Agudizando el oído ante los gemidos que proclamaba el pupilo entre su regazo que, además de jadear, inició con tímidos brincos sobre su cadera entregándose un propio placer que compartía con el hombre bajo él.  
"Ah, ah,...Harry,...Oh" manifestó al intensificar el grado de fuerza al dejarse caer sobre su pene, produciendo sonidos un poco más agudos de lo que debían de ser en el momento en que su punto dulce era mucho más estimulado.  
"Papi, bonito" corrigió succionándole otra parte de su cuello con gozo "Papi..." volvió a repetir cogiendo su solitaria polla entre ambos torsos, masturbándola con suavidad a medida que también colaboraba con los movimientos de su propia cadera.  
"Papi...¡Mhmm!...¡Ahh!" decía enloqueciendo por las embestidas que él mismo se provocaba, acariciando su propio cuerpo, disfrutando de los toques del mayor en su polla y los chupeteos que éste mismo ejercía. "¡Oh! ¡Papi, papi! ¡Ah!" gritó en cuanto éste cogió sus caderas potenciando más la penetración, brillando entre sudorosos meneos sobre la devastada silla que sufría del salvaje movimiento animal. Los gemidos mezclándose entre ambos más ruidosos y escandalosos jadeos llenos de excitación, abarcaban el gran sexo que estaban teniendo. Harry mordía sus labios al oír la voz de Louis, el fuerte chapoteo de sus pieles y la mayor sensación placentera que se le podría entregar a alguien en la vida. Al castaño ya asomándosele la vista nublada de todo lo vivido, enfocándose en esos orbes verdes que se encontraban cerrados impetuosos. Se acercó como pudo entre la brutalidad de ambos, hacía la abierta boca del rizado para robarle un beso, probando su lengua, jalando de su cabello después al romper el roce con unos gemidos que se titularon como la llegada de ambos al orgasmo. Un fluido caliente sintió en su interior provocando que también él eyaculara, pero en manos del mayor que parecía no detenerse con su bombeo. Cayendo el semen entre ambos pechos sin detenerse. Harry y Louis habían tocado la cima dejando un tremendo desorden a su alrededor, agitados, sudados, jadeantes y con una sonrisa inexplicable entre las mejillas. El pequeño cayendo desvanecido sobre el ancho pecho del director.  
Su camiseta se había agrandado y el pantalón le costó unos minutos en encontrarlo. La cohibición había vuelto como en un principio, ninguno ni siquiera viéndose el rostro posterior de aquel magnifico orgasmo. Mientras se vestía, Louis observaba de reojo al mayor que simplemente se quedó en su silla, inerte. Negó con la cabeza y se precipitó en apurar el paso para tomar su mochila y correr hacia su cama, nada había cambiado y todo seguía como cuando ingresó horas atrás a dirección académica. Por otro lado, el rizado simplemente abotonó su camisa blanca y volvió a su lugar sus pantalones más su bóxer, de lejos notando como ya el chiquillo con el que estuvo reacomodaba su capucha burdeos y cogía su mochila. Se aproximó arreglando su melena rizada a un lado de la mesa del escritorio, sobre la alfombra y cogió la libreta. Se encaminó al mueble y de éste tomó un lapicero para rellenar la nota. Firmó con aquella letra de medico profesional siguiendo el paso del castaño hasta la puerta, apoyándose primero en ésta antes de que Louis fuese capaz de quitarle el seguro. Él le observo confundido y en cosa de segundos le extendió aquel papel. Mientras desbloqueaba la puerta admiró como su semblante se transformaba a unas cejas alzadas más una sonrisa de esperanza escrutándole sin poder creerlo. Harry giró la manilla con una sonrisa de lado enseñando ese hoyuelo encantador, momentos después el pupilo abandonó el cuarto y antes de que desapareciera por completo, le dio una nalgada en el trasero con dulzura.  
Nota: Citación general a oficinas de Dirección Académica el próximo miércoles a las 18:30 horas. Firma: Director General Harry Styles.  
Louis gimió de alegría en su interior.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡De verdad que gracias si es que llegaste hasta acá! :) Estaré muy contenta con que te haya gustado esto que escribí y espero que lo hubieses disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice :) 
> 
> Sería muy bonito si te animas a compartirlo a tus cercanos que gusten del mismo tema ;)
> 
> Otra vez, ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
